


One or Another

by KaitoLune



Series: 64 Tales [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Light Romance, Post-Game(s), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoLune/pseuds/KaitoLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokemon B/W. Touya debates whether N's way is right. Touko suggests a middle road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One or Another

**Author's Note:**

> Title: One or Another  
> Series: Pokemon (B&W)  
> Characters: Touko, Touya  
> Prompt: #34: roads from the 64 damn prompts on livejournal  
> Genre: romance  
> Notes: The universe is set up where both Touko and Touya traveled on adventures. Touya allies himself with truth (thus, Reshiram) while N allies himself with ideals (thus, Zekrom).

“So, which road should you take?” Touya ripped off a bit of the paper cover to his straw.

Touko’s sharp, blue eyes turned up from her current task of feeding the two’s pokemon. “Hello, you’re asking a fifteen-year-old.” She rose, dusting her hands of dry crumbs, before putting her hands on her hips. “How ‘bout you?”

“Hey, I’m fifteen, too.” Touya gave her a knowing grin, causing the girl to shake her head in amusement. “Fifteen, champion, and savior.”

“Don’t forget I also saved Unova!” Touko’s reuniclus shot the two a stare. The straw in Touya’s milkshake shot out of it’s holder before landing on the ground. Touya’s samurott chuckled before returning to shoveling food into its mouth.

Both trainers sighed. Sometimes, it was silly to forget that their pokemon also did the work rather than just them.

“Maybe N was right,” Touya mused. 

The female trainer adjusted her hat as she collapsed into a chair across the table from him. “Don’t you even dare admit that,” she said.

Touya stared at the plastic lid. “I mean, just look at half the coverage on the television. Even with our insistence, the media says we did all the work.”

Touko sighed, closing her eyes. “Okay, that part is true.” She cracked one eye open to study her traveling companion. He still studied his milkshake, as if it held all the answers hidden in it’s cold and brown innards.

Frowning, she rose from her seat and leaned across the table. She removed his hat, startling him slightly as she set it on the table. His brown eyes met her blue ones. “But he’s definitely wrong about forcing the world to change right away.” When he looked back down at his cup, she kissed his forehead.

“Remember, we’re trying to rebuild, not destroy.”

Touya nodded. He placed the cup on the table before looking back up at her with a studying gaze. “Touko, then what path do you want to follow?”

She smiled. “I like both.”

The male trainer placed his hat on his head, and the corners of his mouth turned up. “Maybe a middle road isn’t so bad.”


End file.
